1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracking a moving object, and in particular, to a method of tracking a moving object by an emissivity from the moving object.
2. Background Information
It is often desired track a moving object. To track a moving object, such as a missile, the object or an indicator of the object is detected repeatedly or constantly to collect tracking information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,889, “Plume or Combustion Detection by Time Sequence Differentiation” discloses a method for detecting a missile exhaust plume using an image differencing strategy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,097, “Background Adaptive Target Detection and Tracking with Multiple Observation and Processing Stages” discloses a system to collect and process data samples from a focal plane assembly that also uses an image differencing strategy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,285 “Advanced Missile Approach Warning System (AMAWS) and Stealth (Low Observables) Detection Based on Exploitation of Quantum Effects” discloses a method for analyzing the quantum effects related to stimulated emission for detection of aircraft or missiles and looks at the electromagnetic radiation associated with the presence of certain chemical compounds that exist in the exhaust plume of an aircraft or missile. The disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.